Half-Blood Daycare and Boarding School
by 314-grace
Summary: The demigods from PJO at age 4 are sent off to a safe place until they can go to Camp Half-Blood. Read how love blooms and how Nico drives Ms. Lacy crazy. Ms. Lacy FemLuke Canon pairings, might throw in some Thalico. Please read and reveiw


**I got this idea when I was supposed to be studying, but hey, inspiration knows no bounds. (Or is it love knows no bounds? Eh, who cares) Also, in my story the demigod's mortal parents aren't announced ,kay? Well Sally is, but that's different.**

The Throne Room was in an uproar. "Why are we here?" was the question most asked. No doubt, the Olympians were not happy.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "I have brought you all here because a new law has just been passed. From now on, our demigod children will live on Olympus, protected until they are old enough to travel to Camp Half-Blood."

There were mixed reactions from the Olympians. Some were indifferent. Some were slightly relieved.

Poseidon was glad. Percy would grow to be a hero with the right training. Hades was unusually calm and relaxed. Nico and Bianca would live.

Then it hit them. Where were the children going to stay?

0.O.0.O.0.O Look, a page break! 0.o.0.o.0.o

A phone rang. Footsteps sounded as a woman with brown hair and brown eyes answered the phone. "Half-Blood Daycare Boarding School, this is Sally Blofis, how can I help you?"

There was a muffled reply. "Of course, I'll enroll them right away, the money can be sent to my account, thank you!"

"Ms. Lacy, Ms. Emma could you get ready? We have a new class coming tomorrow."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Four year old Percy stared at the building curiously, unlike the dark-haired blue-eyed girl next to him. She glared at the building hatefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him like he was crazy. "What's wrong with you? Don't you hate school?"

The man beside her said "Now Thalia, it's not even school, it's just a place you'll learn at until you can go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Are you a demigod,too?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Yeah, I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son Of Poseidon."

Just then a bell rang and Percy noticed other kids going into the building. He said "Bye!" to his dad, who he noticed was in a staring competition with Thalia's dad. "Why are they staring at each other?" he thought as he walked into the building.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Once inside, he read a sign that said "**Demigods Ages 4-5 Go To Classroom LC**." Once he got there, he was greeted by a woman in her mid-twenties with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm your teacher and caretaker Ms. Lacy Castellan. Just call me Ms. Lacy, okay?" Percy smiled and nodded.

Ms. Lacy directed him to sit at a desk with his name taped on the front. Percy watched other kids arriving and sitting down.

It wasn't long before someone sat down next to him. She had long blond hair and pretty gray eyes. Her name was Annabeth.

Once everybody was here, Ms. Lacy shut the door and said "Everyone, I'm Ms. Lacy. Let's introduce ourselves, please stand up and say your name and your parents name."

A boy at the front started. "My name is Travis and my dad is Hermes."

"My name is Katie and my mother is Demeter."

"My name is Conner and my dad is Hermes. Travis is my brother."

"My name is Lou Ellen and my mother is Demeter."

" My name is Silena and my mother is Aphrodite."

"My name is Charles, but call me Beckendorf. My father is Hephaestus."

"My name is Will and my father is Apollo."

"My name is Nyssa and my father is Hephaestus."

"My name is Percy and my dad is Poseidon."

"My name is Annabeth and my mother is Athena."

"My name is Thalia and my father is Zeus."

"My name is Nico and my father is Hades."

Ms. Lacy smiled and said "Good job everyone," "We didn't even do anything" Nico whispered loudly. Ms. Lacy's smile grew strained as she finished "Let's make nametags!"

She passed out labels and explained "I've written your name, so all you need to do is decorate!"

She sat at her desk, mentally memorizing everyone's name and parent.

Travis and Conner started drawing Martha and George. "What are you drawing?" Katie and Lou Ellen shrieked. "Martha and George are cool!" defended Conner. "I bet you're drawing _flowers _and_ butterflies_" Travis mocked.

Katie smacked him while Lou Ellen started crying.

Ms. Lacy went over to them shaking her head. As she made the boys apologize, trouble was breaking out between Thalia and Nico.

They had started making fun of each other's work that quickly escalated into almost coming to blows.

"Black is much better than blue!" Nico exclaimed. "No, blue is !" Thalia shot back. "Well, skeletons are way cooler than lightning." Nico yelled. "I'll blow your head off with lightning, that's what's cool to me!" Thalia screamed.

"Children! Stop at once!" said a shocked Ms. Lacy.

'It's fun watching Thalia and Nico fight."giggled Silena. "Well it is unappropriate to scream inside the classroom, please use your inside voice." Said Ms. Lacy firmly.

"Now everybody give me their label, please." Ms. Lacy said. She used a projector to show the decorated labels.

Travis and Conner had drawn snakes and Katie and Lou Ellen drew vines and flowers.

Silena had drawn pink and red hearts and Nyssa had apparently drawn out a complicated design for a chariot that nobody but her brother Beckendorf could understand.

Will had drawn targets with an arrow sticking in the bulls-eye and Beckendorf had drawn forge hammers.

Percy had drawn the ocean and Annabeth had drawn daggers.

Nico had drawn (surprise,surprise) skeletons and heads with swords sticking out of them. Thalia surprised everyone by not drawing anything, but rather coloring everything blue.

**I know, sucky ending, but I promise that the next chapter will blow your socks off! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
